Beyond Birthday - Time in the heaven
by Lizz Neko Nya 3
Summary: Beyond y L son dos chicos preparatorianos, los cuales no tienen mucho en común, pero despues del accidente todo comenzara a cambiar en su vida.


_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? No importa a donde mire. No importa a donde vaya siempre llegare al mismo lugar. Siempre. _

_Desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que este era el otro mundo, había personas que conocía pero que ya habían muerto. Por eso lo supe._

_¿Cuando vivía que éramos? ¿A que nos dedicábamos? ¿Y cómo morimos? Ese tipo de preguntas siempre llegan a nosotros. No sabemos nada acerca de nosotros, mas nuestro nombre._

_Este llega a ser desesperante, no saber nada de ti mismo, como si de amnesia se tratara. Muchos han intentado el suicidio, pero, al estar muertos solo provoca su mismísimo pase al infierno._

_¿Por qué había llegado ahí? ¿No se supone que el cielo es para las personas buenas? Pero tampoco podemos responder a esa pregunta. Porque no podemos recordar nada._

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos ahí? ¿Cuándo se acabara nuestro sufrir? ¡L, ayúdame!_

_**XXX "XXX" POV´S**_

Desperté saltando de mi cama, ¿qué había dicho? ¿L? ¿Quién es L?

No le di mucha importancia así que me apresure a vestirme, hoy tenía que pasar por Alex a su casa. Así que tenía que salir antes para poder llegar a tiempo.

¡Oh, pero que mal educado soy! Mi nombre es Beyond Birthday, ya sé que es un poco extraño mi nombre, pero, mi madre me dijo que había escogido ese nombre porque cuando era pequeño había tenido un accidente, pero, dijo que había sucedido un milagro. La verdad nunca entendí ese milagro, porque cada vez que explicaba comenzaba a llorar. El color de mis ojos es extrañamente rojo, ni mi madre, ni yo sabemos el por qué, pero mi madre dice que es especial. Tengo 15 años, asisto a la preparatorio de Kanto, una de las mejores preparatoria, entre ahí con una beca del 100%.

_-Bueno, creo que me voy... ¡Madre, ya me voy!- _dije mientras me colocaba mis zapatos.

_-Claro... ten cuidado Beyond- _dijo mi madre desde su habitación.

_-¡Si, me voy! ¡Hoy regreso a las 5 madre!- _dije.

_-Está bien… No te preocupes- _dijo mi madre.

_-¿Segura que está bien?... Tu enfermedad esta…- _dije, pero luego agache la mirada.

_-No te preocupes, Beyond, estaré bien- _dijo lentamente.

_-… Está bien… tratare de llegar antes, madre- _dije para luego salir de la casa.

La enfermedad de mi madre empeoro cuando mi padre nos dejó solos, que fue aproximadamente hace unos 2 años. Mi padre era el que compraba los medicamentos a mi madre, pero, con su huida, mi madre dejo de medicarse, y decidió que era mejor morir.

_-¡Alex, ya llegue!- _grite mientras tocaba la puerta de su casa, Alex vivía solo, ya que a su corta edad decidió vivir por su cuenta.

_-Ya voy, ya voy- _se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_-¡Pues aparaté!- _la verdad es que no soy muy paciente.

_- si_- y por fin abrió la puerta, Alex era un poco más alto que yo, de complexión delgada, y es todo un rompe corazones.

_-¡Cuánto te tardas!- _dije enojado, mientras caminaba rumbo a la escuela.

_-Tú eres el desesperado- _me dijo.

_-Hmp… Como sea, creo que el profesor dijo algo de un estudiante nuevo, ¿No es así?- _dije mientras caminaba de reversa.

_-… Ahora que lo mencionas, sí, creo que si lo dijo- _

_-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?- _pregunte.

_-Creo que dijo algo así como Ruy- _me contesto.

_-… Bueno eso no tiene importancia, igual no los van a presentar cuando llegue- _dije, para luego dar media vuelta y seguir el camino un poco más rápido.

_-Creo que vamos tarde- _dijo tranquilamente Alex.

_-¿Eh?- _mire mi reloj de mano y _-¡Oh, por dios es cierto… nos quedan 5 minutos para llegar!-_

_-Bueno… entonces corramos- _dijo, para luego comenzar a correr.

_-Bien… ¡Vamos!- _dije para luego salir corriendo tras de él.

_**XXX POV´S**_

Me había mudado a Japón hace dos días, pero, como era de esperarse Watari me inscribió a la preparatoria para no perder más mí tiempo.

¡Ni siquiera me dejo descansar! Estuve ayudándole a bajar cajas de la mudanza, ¡Que no se supone que eso lo hace el tipo de la mudanza!

Como sea, mi nombre es Elle Lawliet, la verdad un nombre muy original, pero para mantenerlo en secreto me hago llamar Ryuuzaki Rue.

Cuando le dije de esto, el simplemente me dejo hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo, soy el hijo de Andrew Lawliet, el más rico y poderoso inglés, detective y policía de la CIA. Claro que ahora se encuentra muerto. Ya que fue asesinado por KIRA, según me informaron él trabajaba en secreto con el posible sospechoso de ser KIRA, y fue asesinado. La verdad que es un tonto.

Y en cuanto a Watari, el pues, él es mi tutor, lo tengo desde que era un niño pequeño, pues mi padre siempre se la pasaba en su trabajo.

Como sea, debo de ir a la escuela preparatoria de Kanto, no se encuentra muy lejos así que decidí ir caminando.

_-Bueno me voy, Watari- _dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y me la colgaba.

_-Que le vaya bien- _dijo mientras seguía limpiando.

_-Si… gracias, te veo al rato- _dije, para después marcharme.

Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que unos chicos pasaron corriendo a lado de mí.

_-¿Eh? Pero si apenas son las… … ¡Dios es cierto ya es la hora!- _grite para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

_**BEYOND POV´S**_

Llegamos justo a tiempo, junto con un chico, creo que era de secundaria _**(N/a: si es secundaria preparatoria… Y si ya sé que en la serie solo es prepa ¬¬*… pero no me juzguen) **_estaba demasiado pequeño como para ir en preparatoria.

Alex y yo compartíamos pupitre _**(N/a: ya saben esos de mesa para dos) **_, así que nos sentamos, para sorpresa nuestra casi nadie había llegado, más que una chica que creo se llama Linda o algo así, y el trío de locos, Matt, Mello y Near.

_-Mira pues que no somos los únicos que se han retrasado- _opino Alex.

_-Tienes razón, pero, ¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie?- _grite.

_-… ¿Acaso no lo escucharon?- _pregunto Linda, mientras se volteaba para vernos sentados.

_-¿Qué?- _pregunto Alex.

_-Sobre el chico nuevo…- _dijo Linda.

_-No… no escuchamos nada- _dijimos al mismo tiempo _– ¿Que hay con el nuevo?- _pregunte.

_-Bien les contare… Se rumora que el chic nuevo no existe- _dijo Linda con una cara siniestra.

_-¿?- _Alex y yo solo compartimos miradas.

_-Si… Rin, Rem y yo, buscamos su nombre en todas las escuelas que pudimos encontrar, pero nunca hayamos su nombre… su nombre es…- _pero Linda fue interrumpida por el maestro que azoto la puerta al entrar.

_-¿Eh? ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo sus compañeros para no venir hoy o qué?- _dijo el profesor viendo el salón y los pocos alumnos que había.

_-No lo sabemos…- _contesto Linda.

_-Como sea… les presentare a su nuevo compañero… ¡entra!- _dijo el profesor. Los seis nos pusimos atentos, oíamos pasos lentos, luego vimos cómo se comenzaba a abrir la puerta lentamente, se podía divisar una cabellera negra y despeinada _–Vamos no seas tímido… entra- _dijo el profesor.

_-No, es solo que tengo flojera- _se limitó a decir. Incluso su voz era como para dormirse.

El chico entro, y no podía creerlo, realmente era un fantasma. Ósea… mírenlo… tez del color de una hoja de papel, cabello alborotado, mas vestido, pareciera que vive en la calle o algo.


End file.
